1. Technical Field
The invention relates to administering injectable products, preferably subcutaneously administering to human beings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The administering device in accordance with the invention is preferably an injection device, for example an injection pen or a simple syringe. In principle, however, the invention as an infusion device can also be advantageously used. Preferred injection or infusion devices are portable devices, such as are known for example in insulin treatment or also in hormone therapy. The invention is not, however, restricted to the preferred application in portable injection and infusion devices, but may also be used in stationary administering devices.
When administering medicinal liquids by way of an injection or infusion into or under the skin, an as fast a dispersal and dissipation to the effective site as possible is sought. If the liquid is administered by means of an injection needle to penetrate through the skin or at least through the upper layers of the skin, then perforation should be as painless as possible.